Stay
by longlivehp11
Summary: Song fic to the song Stay by Sugarland. This is my first song fic. ALL HUMAN


**Hey guys, I wanted to try an all Twilight fic, so here it is. The song is Stay by Sugarland. Please read my other stories What if, Trouble in Vegas and 185 High School Reunion. REVIEW!**

**I don't own Twilight or Stay. **

**Bella POV**

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

Edward and I were sitting on my couch, watching a movie. He always comes over to watch a movie with me on Friday nights. He is my boyfriend secretly and Tanya is his girlfriend publically. I have had a huge crush on him since I transferred here in junior year. We started dating almost 4 months ago and he started dating Tanya 5 months ago.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me_

I walked past Edwards locker and saw him in a lip-lock with Tanya and just walked away, going to take my anger out on something not living. It was disgusting!

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

At lunch, I made the mistake of looking at Edward's table and saw Tanya feeding him a cookie. That's even more sickening than them kissing. I turned and talked to Angela, trying to take my mind off of them.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share_

He keeps telling me that he's going to leave her but I don't think he will. His reputation means so much to him. I'm starting to get tired of waiting for him, it's almost 4 months that we've been together and I've had to share those with _her!_ I hate having to share him, but that's what you have to do to love a man.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

I can't take this anymore but I'm getting stronger. I have to confront him about this. I found him in one of the empty classrooms he always goes to when he needs to think.

"Edward, we need to talk. I can't take having to share you anymore. I've given you everything I can, why does she get the best of you? Pick me or her." Wow, I can't believe I just did that. I didn't know I could stand up to my own father, let alone my popular boyfriend.

He finally looked up at me and said with a smile,

"I broke up with her, I couldn't take the lying either. We can finally be together!"

"Oh my god, we can finally be together, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore!" He moved closer to me and pressed his lips to mine with so much passion, he had never kissed me like that before. I was in Heaven!

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

We walked to the cafeteria together, holding hands. Tanya happened to see us and came running up to us.

"Please, let's get back together! Please!!"

"No, I have found someone else who won't use me for popularity." She walked away, probably to spread some rumor about us, but I didn't care as long as I have Edward.


End file.
